Invader Zim: Project Behemoth
by yveltaldarkrai3
Summary: (oneshot) After Zim controlled the Massive in an event neither Tallest could forget, they decide to take the most obvious route possible, they built a better ship. Now that the word is out, Zim decides to take a look for himself.


**A/N: My first story! I hope that you read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez**

Dib glared across the

classroom at Zim, who was currently staring at the chalkboard looking, well… bored. The lesson that day was about the inner workings of a whiteboard, which was currently being taught by Ms. Bitters, who was punctuating the lesson with prophecies of doom.

"Ms. Bitters, how exactly does will this help us later in life?" Dib asked, raising his hand still somewhat looking at Zim.

"The Skool board has told us to fill your empty heads with useless information, to keep you in Skool and continue making money," Ms. Bitters replied, in a droll voice.

"But why would…"

"Muahahahah! You stink-beasts can't even turn your attention to yourselves. I ZIM, will be able to conquer this pathetic planet within hours!" The class turned to see Zim triumphantly standing on top his desk.

"What did you say?" Old Kid asked, from the back of the class.

The skool bell abruptly rang, ending the awkward silence after Zim's outburst. Did sighed, as he knew that no one else had actually known what Zim was saying.

"Remember class," Ms. Bitters rasped, "The school field trip to the city cesspool is in two days. It will be a good chance to see where you will be spending the rest of your doomed lives during your adulthood. This is a _mandatory_ trip so make sure you come or else..." She glared menacingly at the class, letting her threat hang in the air.

With that, the children left the Skool and walked to their respective houses. Upon arriving to his house, Zim opened the door and was greeted by his hyperactive, food-loving, robotic servant watching T.V. and devouring a large mound of tuna.

Zim nervously skirted the meat, before removing his disguise.

"Computer!" He called, "We're there any messages from the Tallest in my absence?"

"No master."

"Then send me down to my…"

"There was a general message though."

Zim glared at the ceiling as though to dare the computer to interrupt him more. "Why didn't you say the first time I asked?"

"Well…"

"Quiet!" Zim shrieked, "Now play the message!"

The T.V. switched from the scary monkey show, to the Irken insignia.

"My show…" Gir whined sadly.

The image changed to show a nervous Irken reading from a script.

"Fellow Irkens, in light of recent events, our Almighty Tallest have called a meeting. All Irkens who can come, arrive at the planet Spacedockia. Free snacks will be distributed to those of the Irken elite. All hail the mighty Irken Empire!".

The screen switched back to the scary monkey show causing Gir to squeal happily.

"The trip of fields is in two days," Zim muttered, "The Bitters-beast has somehow trapped me into this trip, unless… Gir!"

"Yes my master!" Gir responded, jumping up, his eyes glowing red

"You shall go on this trip of fields disguised as me. You should consider it a great honor!"

Gir's eyes went back to blue as he sat back down. "...Nah," He responded.

"You dare defy me!"Zim shouted, "I'll.. I'll…"

"Make waffles?" Gir interjected.

Zim sighed. "Your incompetence astounds me. How could my greatness not have rubbed off on you." Suddenly, a commercial came on advertising Jim's statues and stuff. Zim grinned evilly as he formulated his next plan.

"Computer, prepare the Voot runner!" Zim shouted, after finishing his 'master plan'

Moments later, the spaceship rocketed out of Earth's atmosphere on a course to Spacedockia.

xxx Spacedockia xxx

Hundreds of ships were crowded together in orbit around the former planet turned spacedock. The teleporters were working overtime beaming Irkens from all the gathered ships.

Zim shunted aside a few small cruisers as he tried to find a space to dock his Voot. Tired and irritated, he managed to find a spot, and teleported to the former planet's surface.

The line of Irkens ahead moved slowly as each individual needed to have their paks checked to see who would get the best seats. All minor classes were shunted to the right for the back seats, as the Elites received front row seats, and free snacks.

"Name and rank," The Irken official in charge of the verification device for the line Zim was in said to the Irken in front.

"Captain Kiv of Ripper cruiser 37"

"Please stand by for verification." The official said, as two wires detached from the device, and hooked into the Captain's pak.

"Identity verified Captain. Please continue along your path"

Kiv saluted and marched along her assigned path.

This continued for a while until the line came to the back where Zim was.

"Name and rank."

"Invader Zim."

The official looked up."Zim, you said?"

"I am Zim!"

"I see. Well um… stand by for verification."

The two wires attached themselves to Zim's pak.

"Wait, you're not an Invader. Stay here while I…"

The official looked over at Zim, only to see that he was gone. Zim meanwhile happily made his way to a seat that was reserved for members of the Irken elite.

"Welcome fellow Irkens!" The Irken from the general announcement called out, his face projected on the many screens that were set up around the assembly site."Please wiggle your antennae in salute, for our Almighty Tallest!"

A massive ship appeared in orbit, casting a shadow on the assembly point, and most of the planet around it. The ship dropped down a lift that contained the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple who waved to the crowd. The gathered Irkens wiggled their antennae, while cheering.

"I told you they'd have the same reaction," Purple muttered.

"I'm telling you, the smoke machine would've been a great idea. Especially with lasers added in." Red replied.

Red held out his hands for silence. "Members of the Empire!" He called, "This day is a momentous occasion! Today the Massive is no longer our flagship! Today, the perfect blend of Vortian and Irken technology has been achieved! Now I present to you, The Behemoth!" Red spread his arms wide, as the massive ship in orbit seemed to light up with all the firepower it shot at once.

The assembled Irkens went wild with cheering.

"Now are there any questions?"Purple cut in.

A slightly pudgy Irken in the middle raised his hand.

"You there!"Purple called.

"What will happen to the Massive?"

"Well… uh.."Purple looked over at Red who shrugged. "We'll turn it into a...tourist attraction..yeah!" Purple said, "Next question."

The questions continued, finally the only Irken with one hand remaining up was Zim.

"My tallest!" He called, "Over here!"

"No more questions?"Purple asked, "Great! Now if you'll all return back to your respective vessels…"

Zim raised himself on his pak legs, still wildly wobbling his hand in the air.

"Wait… Zim!?"Both Tallest asked simultaneously.

"I thought we didn't send him a message,"Red hissed.

"I didn't," Purple replied, "I think it was a general alert."

"There he is!"

The crowd of Irkens parted to show that the official from before had appeared with an armed escort.

"My Tallest, I request that you allow us to take apprehend this Irken." The official spat, pointing at Zim.

Red and Purple looked at each other.

"Be our guest." They replied, gleefully

"Unhand Zim!"He shrieked, struggling as the guards picked him up, "Zim demands to know what you are doing!"

"Food-Drone Zim,"The official intoned, "Return to your proper seat at once, or face termination."

Red and Purple glared down at the official.

"Do you know who this is?" Red asked, pointing at Zim.

"Do you, _huh?"_ Purple chimed in.

The official looked bewildered," No my Tallest. I was only smeeted a few…"

"You know what. Just throw 'em out of the dome." Purple said, shaking his head in disappointment.

The official paled, before the guards hoisted both captives up, and headed towards the airlock.

"And why couldn't we have thrown Zim out in the beginning?" Red asked.

"Who knows," Purple replied joyfully, "Anyway, want to see how many chips I can fit in my mouth at once."

"Yeah! And let's do it on The Massive. For old times sake!"

xxx Spacedockia airlock xxx

"No. Please!" The official cried, as the two guards holding him hoisted him out the airlock. Once outside, he drifted out into the void, slowly freezing.

"It's your turn, " One guard holding Zim said, preparing to heave him out of the airlock. Acting quickly, Zim lashed out at the guards holding him, making them let go. Zim scrambled out of the chamber, and entered the throng of Irkens now leaving the assembly point.

A few minutes later, Zim was on his way back to Earth, slightly confused on what happened.

"Why would did my Tallest seem so eager to see me killed?" He wondered. At that moment, clarity struck. "It must have been a test! To prove that I, Zim are worthy to keep my task as an Invader. In that case, I obviously passed," He relaxed, knowing that he was in the clear both on Earth, and on Irk.

xxx City Cesspool, Earth xxx

"Come on guys!" Dib cried, pointing at the thing standing next to a skoolchild, "It's so obvious it's pathetic."

"Come on Dib, it's not nice to insult foreigners that way." Zita chastised.

"But…"

Ms. Bitters slithered over, "Quiet Dib. You're supposed to be focusing on your miserable existence, not on Zim. Now fill out your worksheet."

Dib sighed, before pulling out a pencil and filling out the questions that were still blank. The object of his attentions still leaned against a wall, the poorly cut and painted cardboard visage of a cardboard Zim grinning smugly. At it's feet was the familiar dog costumed Gir, who had dragged the cardboard there.

xxx The Massive xxx

"I told him not to go for the 50." Red muttered, watching as the medical technicians extricated chips from Purple's mouth.

"We'll be done soon my Tallest, " The Chief Medical Officer announced, "All that's left are the…"

A huge blast rocked The Massive. As Red looked out the viewport, he saw that all that was left of the Behemoth was floating chunks of rubble.

It turned out that the Official sent out the airlock was pushed by Zim's Voot Cruiser as it sped by on the way to Earth. The Official collided with a few asteroids and caused a chain reaction that pushed a few small asteroids into the Behemoth.

Normally this wouldn't have hurt the gargantuan spacecraft, but a Resisty-aligned, Vortian engineer had installed a direct opening to the main reactor that was somehow overlooked by the Irken engineers. The asteroids hit the reactor, which detonated, blowing the entire ship into space dust.

Back at the Massive, Red sighed, "Zim."

 **Closing Note:Annnnnd… that's it. Hopefully it wasn't too awkward. Please give suggestions. :)**


End file.
